


Castiel the Teenage Witch

by officialangelcas



Series: The Misadventures of Witch Castiel and Hunter Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cas is a little shit, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hunter Dean, I’m bad at tagging, M/M, Witch Cas, seriously, sorry - Freeform, sorta out of character cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialangelcas/pseuds/officialangelcas
Summary: cas is a witch and dean doesn’t knoworthe one where dean he thought he hated witches but he may have to make an exception for one witchbased off of this amazing fanart: http://migglangelus.tumblr.com/post/170657411041/a-smol-witchy-boi





	Castiel the Teenage Witch

**Author's Note:**

> bonus content for a little inspiration from this fanart as well: http://crxstalcas.tumblr.com/post/167811726336/just-stay-with-me
> 
> also this hasn’t been edited for grammar yet

Cas floats just a little above a tree branch, some might call it flying but as a witch he knows better. It’s floating, hovering at best. As a witch, he’s really just like every other human just with a couple perks. He insists on wearing this ridiculous long black hat that has a blue star at the other end that he makes glow sometimes. He’s designed a couple star and moon outlines on it so that it’s not just plain black. It’s completely stereotypical and other witches give him dirty looks most of the time, but he loves it. He hasn’t had much time to grow up, well, that’s not exactly true. He’s had two hundred years to grow up but since he was a little witch his parents have neglected to pay him much attention let alone teach him any rules of magic or discipline. Two words to describe Castiel: free spirited.

He floats over to Dean Winchester’s bedroom window, his nightly routine which always turns up the same way. Dean opening the window and saying, “How the hell did you climb up here? One of these days you’re going to fall.” That’s right. Dean has no idea he’s a witch. It’s easier this way. Dean is really on a need to know basis and humans get so freaked out so easily. It’s like they can’t wrap their small brains around the concept of there being more out in the world than just them. Ridiculous, really. Castiel sits on the window sill and climbs inside probably appearing to Dean as if he weighs nothing since he is still floating a bit just not enough to be noticeable. He’s always been light on his feet, the tiniest of his family. Tall and skinny. He’s cursed to wear his older brother’s hand-me-down old sweaters forever as well, but he’s made them his own with his too tight jeans that Dean always teases him for. “Alright Dean, what are we up to tonight,” Cas says and grins.

“Don’t you ever sleep? It’s two in the morning, Cas. The only other thing away is probably freaking wolves and other things that go bump in the night.”

“Oh please, it’s not even a full moon,” he rolls his eyes. He always does this, reveals things to Dean but phasing them as if he’s joking or being sarcastic. It’s an easy way to convince a human that they’ve never been lied to.

“Do you sleep in that ridiculous hat?” he asks honestly curious.

“I just told you that sleep is for the weak, Dean.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I never do,” he winks. He climbs into Dean’s bed and pouts. “C’mon, where’s fun Dean? I know he’s in there somewhere.” He pokes Dean’s nose says ‘boop.’

Dean goes a little cross-eyed trying to follow Cas’ finger. “Don’t do that. And listen, fun Dean left the station after one in the morning.”

“What’s the saying? Good things happen after two a.m.?”

“The saying is that  _ nothing _ good happens after two a.m.”

“Oh well that’s stupid, let’s not listen to that.”

Dean puts a pillow over his face. “If I hold this here long enough will you be gone when I move it?”

“Oh, definitely not.”

That’s the thing about witches, they didn’t need as much sleep as humans. Three hours of sleep to a witch is like eight hours of sleep for a human. A blessing and a curse really since Cas is always the last person asleep and the first person awake.

“C’mon Cas. I just need like four or five hours then I’ll be fun Dean again.”

“But the night. It awaits. There’s so much to be seen!”

“You can’t even drive, Cas. I take you everywhere,” Dean says into his pillow.

“Well if you’d let me take my broom,” he mutters.

“What?”

“Oh nothing. Just saying how great and fast and efficient your car is and thanking you for driving me everywhere.”

“That’s right you better respect my Baby,” Dean says moving the pillow from his face.

“Really...you move the pillow to tell me that.”

“Yes, now I will sleep, and you will be gone,” he says and smiles closing his eyes.

“I’m still here.”

“Well once I’m asleep I don’t care where you are just as long as you’re not here,” he says pointing to his head. And that. That gives Cas an idea.

“Alright Mr. Boring. Sleep it is but I’m staying,” he says.

“Just as long as you’re quiet and turn the light off,” Dean says, eyes already closed.

Cas lightly taps his finger on his leg and the light switches off. He lays down next to Dean and focuses. It’s been awhile since he’s projected into someone else’s subconscious mind and it’s a complete invasion of privacy but it’s not like Cas has ever respected his privacy before.

Cas closes his eyes for a moment and when he mumbles the spell he’s in Dean’s dream a second later. A giant library. Strange. He looks around the seemingly endless stacks of books.

“Wait a second...no…” Cas sighs.

Dean comes out from around a corner wearing Gryffindor robes like from Harry Potter.

“Dean said he hated the Harry Potter Series…” Cas whispers. “Dean this isn’t even realistic you aren’t British,” he says.

“Cas, where’s your robes?”

“Oh right,” he snaps and he’s wearing Hufflepuff robes. “Better?” He doesn’t mind this dream so much because he can actually use his magic without Dean questioning it. “This feels ridiculous.”

“I know you weren’t happy about being Hufflepuff but it’s been years, man. You gotta get over it.”

“I mean the thought you need a wand to do magic is stupid. If you’re magical why do you need the wand?”

“What are you talking about, Cas?”

“Huh? Oh just going on about magic and spells. So Dean, lets do something fun!”

“I’m studying.”

“Are you kidding me...this is what you dream about? Studying?” he mumbles. “If only I could tease you about this.”

“You’re always teasing me about studying. Who's stopping you?”

Cas floats over  till he’s sitting on the table then he makes the book float away from Dean.

“Dude!”

“You’re dreaming,” he says.

“I’m not—“ Dean looks around for a moment. “Oh shit. Well at least I can do whatever I want now. What do you want to do dream Cas?”

“I don’t know. You’ve clearly dreamed me up for a reason.”

He snaps and he’s in his regular clothes. He makes the star on his hat glow blue and he smiles happily floating a little above the table.

“Well Cas, there is this one thing I’ve been thinking about.”

“And what is that?”

“Before my dad got taken away for being crazy as hell he used to talk about how there were other things out there. Things not like us. Like...other things. I mean...he’s obviously crazy and the fire that happened was clearly a coincidence and it’s fine because me and Sam are pretty happy living with Bobby…” Dean trails off.

“Dean you’re rambling, what are you trying to say? That there might be things out there like Harry Potter things?” he asks.

“Well...yeah...why not right?”

“Why not but also why?” Cas says. “Why go looking when maybe everything is just normal?”

“This is harder than I thought...how am I going to tell the real Cas? He’s not going to believe a word I say.” Dean turns away putting his face in his hands.

“Tell me what?” Cas grabs his arm gently.

“That I’m not what you think…that I’m—"

Cas is forced out of Dean’s dream as Dean wakes up suddenly. Luckily Cas’ body was in a sleep-like state, kind of like a state of meditation. He pretends to wake up just as Dean does. “Dean,” he says in his deep, gravelly voice. Dean is breathing heavily and looks like he’s in a state of stress. Whatever he had been about to tell Cas it’s clearly been weighing on him. “It’s okay, Dean. You’re safe. Are you alright? Was it a nightmare?”

“Something like that,” Dean says. “You’re still here?”

“When am I not here?”

“Good point. Let’s go back to sleep, I’ll talk to you about it in the morning.” Which usually means they’ll never talk about it.

Cas nods in response and this time he actually falls asleep since he had been in Dean’s dream for a while. Projecting into dreams can be tricky because dream time doesn’t work the same way as actual time. He wakes up first before Dean and rushes down the stairs floating down most of the steps. He doesn’t make a sound as he slowly plants his feet on the ground at the bottom, all his movements appear to be light as a feather even though he moves so quickly. Bobby is out on a camping trip with Sam so it’s just him and Dean in the house. Just the way Cas likes it so that he can use magic to prepare breakfast. He makes eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits. When Dean stumbles down the stairs, half asleep Cas has his coffee ready and he sends it floating over to him. His instincts are not sharp at all in the morning and he doesn’t even notice. It’s ridiculous how long it really takes Dean to be aware of his surroundings in the morning. Humans, so slow sometimes. After a few minutes and half a coffee cup Dean is once again coherent.

“Mornin’ sunshine. Thanks for the coffee. I really don’t know how you stay so perky and awake all the time. It’s actually ridiculous.”

Cas just shrugs and winks at him. “You’re an old man.”

“I’m a year older than you. That’s all.” The irony of that is lost on Dean.

“Maybe you’re just an old soul. Born into the wrong era with the wrong best friend,” Cas says.

“Well now you sound like my brother,” Dean laughs. Cas hands him a plate and starts making his own. Dean’s expression changes to a worried one. “Hey Cas, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Cas tries to keep his face as neutral as possible. “Oh yeah? What’s up?”

“I-uh…well it’s been bothering me a lot. There’s something you don’t really know about me. I mean, it’s never really come up. I mean our friendship happened really out of nowhere and pretty fast. We’ve hardly been friends for that long…”

“We’ve been friends for five years, Dean,” Cas laughs and shakes his head.

“Jesus, has it really been that long since I told you that you were annoying and that I didn’t want to be friends,” Dean laughs.

“Yes, and then I told you that we would be great friends and then you agreed later on but told me you were an independent person and needed your personal space which I then never gave you.”

“Yeah, you’re a little shit, you know that Cas?”

“Well flattery won’t get you anywhere, Dean. Now go on, quit stalling. What is it you have to tell me? I can see that it’s really weighing on you.”

“Alright, I’m just going to come right out and say it. I’m a hunter.”

Cas freezes. No. Anything but that. No, please no. He can’t be. “A hunter? Like animals?” Cas has to feign ignorance. He shouldn’t know what hunters are. He tilts his head to the side and squints his eyes. “Why would you be afraid to tell me that?”

“No, like things that go bump in the night. You know, vampires, werewolves, witches, the lot. All bad, all needing to be hunted.”

“Those things aren’t real, Dean. Those are just stories,” Cas says in an almost robotic voice, like it’s rehearsed.

Dean notices it and raises an eyebrow. “They’re real definitely. But you don’t seem so surprised. You’ve never been a very good actor, Cas. I’ve done this bit so many times and people do not believe me this easily.”

Cas shakes his head slowly. “I can’t do this. I need to go.” Cas shuffles towards the door quickly.

“Hey! Wait, c’mon. Are you from a hunter family too? Do you have something against hunters? This is that I was worried about.”

“We shouldn’t even be having this conversation, Dean!” he spits out. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I really didn’t.” It’s all hitting him too hard. He has to leave Dean now. He can’t stay here but he can’t go back to his family. He’s an outcast. He turns away and Dean spins him around and when they make eye contact again Cas gives him this broken look that’s so full of emotion and says so much that Cas just can’t say. “Dean, I’m really going to need you to let me go.”

“I can’t,” Dean say softly.

“Why?”

“Because you won’t come back,” he says, his face softening. “Whatever it is, we’ll work it out. We can figure it out.”

“No, we can’t. This is too much for you. I can’t do this, not to you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m a witch,” Cas sighs and Dean’s face falls. “I told you. Ignorance is bliss. You were better off not knowing.”

“Get out,” Dean says.

“But, Dean—”

“Out!” he yells out points to the door.

Cas gives him one last good look because he’s pretty sure this is the last he’ll see of Dean Winchester. Green eyes, muscular. How did he not notice that Dean is a hunter with muscles like that? He eats like shit and never exercises. His ridiculous amount of flannels that Cas should’ve stolen some of. With one last look he’s out the front door, which is a first since he usually uses the window.

The next time he sees Dean is on a hunt. Luckily, he’s not the one being hunted. Dean let him go which Cas assumes is a pretty rare thing for him. It’s a complete coincidence really. Cas has made a little shack for himself in the woods. It’s nice, roomy. Which really translates to quiet and lonely so when Cas hears people outside of his shack he jumps at the opportunity to socialize. It’s only been a month since him and Dean last saw each other but Cas feels like it’s been years. What he sees is not a friendly encounter. It’s a vampire that Dean is trying to decapitate but the vampire has the jump on him. Cas knows Dean is an expert, but this guy is getting pretty close and so Cas runs and he recites a quick spell forcing the vampire to take the knife and slice his own head off. It’s gruesome really but Cas has seen worse in his time.

“Cas,” he says softly.

“Dean, good to see you.”

“That was pretty good timing.”

“It’s fine, you had him. He just needed a little extra push really,” Cas shrugs. “That must explain the shortage of human interaction around here. He must’ve been eating them all.”

“Or maybe it’s that fact that this is the middle of the woods.”

“You told me to disappear,” Cas mumbles.

“I did not!”

“It was implied!” He takes a deep breath and tries to shake it off. “It was implied that if I didn’t go far away you’d hunt me down just like this vampire here. What can I say? I didn’t get too far just away from people.”

“But…you hate being alone. What about your family? Your friends?”

“Here Dean, meet all my family and friends. All the ones that stuck around to watch me fail over and over and over again. And then I thought, I’ll hang out with this human, but humans are tricky. I’ve been warned about humans all my life. Well, it turns out you’re my human weakness, Dean.” That’s it, Cas loses it. His face completely softens, and all jokes are gone. “Please just hunt me. Turn me to dust, whatever. Just make it quick. I can’t live like this. In solitude, waiting to see if maybe you’ll decide to hunt me down for lying to you. Which, by the way, is never what I intended. I had no ill intentions. Anyway, it’s not important. Just do it, go ahead.”

“Really that’s it? You’re calling it? Throwing in the towel when things get a little tough? That’s not the Castiel I know.”

“Yeah, well. Maybe you don’t know me as well as you think. I’m tired, Dean,” he frowns and goes inside of shack shutting the door behind him.

That doesn’t stop Dean. He goes right inside. “You know how I know you’re still fighting. How I know there’s still some fight left in you?”

“How’s that?” Cas asks barely looking up.

“Because you’re still wearing that totally obvious and ridiculous witch hat and your shirt has tiny bumble bees on it. You love bees, it’s not even one of your brothers hand-me-downs. You got it for yourself.”

“I stole it.”

“Not everyone is perfect,” Dean shrugs.

“Dean! You’re a stone cold hunter. You’re supposed to be killing me on the spot. No questions asked.”

“I tried that, wasn’t a fan. That was my dad’s thing. Not mine.”

“I can’t just come back.” He rubs his forehead in frustration. “I got used to being alone again.”

“I didn’t,” Dean says softly. “I miss you, idiot.”

“You’re the one that told  _ me _ to leave!”

“Yeah and I’ve been looking for you ever since. You’re a hard person to find, little witch. That’s good. Don’t lose that.” 

Cas crosses his legs and floats about his chair a little. It’s subconscious really. “I’m not little, Dean. And what I’m hearing is, you want me to come back?”

“I can’t hunt my best friend. I tried. And I’ve tried before just don’t give me a real reason to hunt you and I won’t.”

“No, no you can’t say things like that to me.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m an abomination to my family. I mess up everything around me. I can’t be trusted.”

“Then just...do your best. You can do that.”

He stops floating, he feet hit the ground and he’s pacing. “You’re supposed to hate me. We can’t do this. We can’t,” Cas says getting more distressed. He turns to walk away again because he  _ can’t  _ do this _.  _ He’s just a burden on Dean. He turns walking away when Dean wraps his arms around Cas from behind. “Please, don’t go.” He lets his arms fall and Cas turns around reluctantly to look at him.

Dean grabs both of his hands. “Hey,” he says softly and smiles. “You look like you need a friend, lets be best friends. I’m Dean Winchester, hunter. And you are?”

“I’m Castiel...Cas Novak, witch,” Cas puts on a small smile. “Using my own words against me, well placed Winchester.”

“You’re an idiot. Now please just come back with me. I’ve talked with Sam about this. He told me I’m an idiot for judging you off the fact that you’re a witch.”

“I’ve always liked Sam.” Dean knocks the hat off of his head and Cas flicks his finger making it float right back up. 

“I’ll come back with you. Why do you want me back so badly?” he asks.

“You’re my best friend. Pretty much my only friend and I didn’t realize what I’d lost until you left.”

Cas tries not to take that too seriously. He doesn’t want to get too comfortable being around Dean and letting his guard down again. 

When they get back to Bobby’s, Cas shows Dean something he’s been wanting to show him for a long time. “Alright, so, to actually fly I have to use my broom but I can float, at least long enough to get up to your window. But I could take you out on the broom,” Cas says and wiggles his eyebrows. 

“I’m terrified of flying in a plane. What makes you think I’m gonna get on a broom?”

Cas holds his hand out and his broom appears in it. “It’s a pretty nice one and I’m an experienced pilot. C’mon, Dean. It’s fun and perks of having a witch as a friend.”

“This is going to take some getting used to,” Dean shakes his head. He looks at Cas nervously. 

Cas lets the broom go and it stays floating in the air as if held up by something. Cas holds out his hand for Dean. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Then lets go, me and you against the world, yeah? The bad guys won’t stand a chance,” Cas winks.

Dean takes his hand and they take off.

**Author's Note:**

> more to come in this verse fellas
> 
> follow me on twitter: @casnnovak


End file.
